Electronic circuits and semiconductors are increasingly used in manifold applications. At the same time, complexity of these circuits and of overall applications increases as well. With the introduction of more and more electronic circuits and semiconductors into applications safety issues arise. For example, systems or applications used in mass or public transportation, as well as in automotive and aviation, are relevant for a safe operation of the respective vehicle. Safety or reliability of these systems and applications may determine the safety of the respective users. International organizations may define standards of functional safety for Electrical and Electronic Systems (EE Systems), for example, ISO 26262 (International Organization for Standardization) or IEC 61508 (International Electrotechnical Commission). One aspect, which may be found in these standards, is the assurance of the independence of blocks that provide redundancy or self-test functionality to achieve a safety goal. For example, in case of independent blocks that are realized on the same semiconductor substrate coupling effects via the substrate may be avoided in order to achieve independence. Some known concepts may avoid a possible coupling effect by using separate substrates to achieve independence of the respective blocks.
This may be important for sensor devices which can be impacted by stress on a much lower layer than other circuitry. Therefore some sensors, especially those that shall provide highly accurate measurements, may use individually calibrated stress compensation. One known concept tries to avoid stress to the involved blocks or semiconductors. Special packages or housings can be used, in order to avoid stress. Stress resistant housing may lead to significant cost adders compared to standard packages. Another known concept is stress compensation, which can, for example, be applied to Hall sensors or bandgap references. Here, stress evoked signals may be measured and the output of a stress sensitive circuit may be corrected depending on this measurement. Efforts, for example in terms of measurement circuitry and stress sensors, may generate extra costs. In some applications high accuracy of the measurements may be used and correction may be limited to a normal operating range of the respective circuit or semiconductor at which the measurements are carried out and compensated. If a defined operating range is exceeded significantly the accurate stress compensation of measurement circuitry may fail and lead to wrong calculations, disadvantageous or potentially dangerous effects.